Mi tesoro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu significado de "Mi tesoro"? Para Chunta, este es el secreto que por el momento no le dirá a Takato-san.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esto es algo como mi propio significado a estas palabras. Para muchos, tienen otro significado, para mi, será lo que muy pronto van a leer, este es el significado. Sobre todo, tratándose de Chunta, estas serían las palabras indicadas que le quisiera decir a Totaka. Espero que realmente les guste.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Takato Saijou no sabía lo feliz que hacía a Junta Azumaya con ese anillo dorado en la mano correcta. Esa gran sonrisa de un ángel amoroso que quería tomar a su presa entre sus brazos, convertirse en ese ángel pervertido y encerrarse en su cuarto para enseñarle en aquella cama, que sólo sería él quien podría tenerlo de esa manera como de muchas maneras más que podía llegar a imaginar.

 **Totaka-chan** aún no podía entender aquellas palabras que había grabado en su anillo. Cada que se lo ponía, era usual que lo miraba con detenimiento, que tocará aquellas letras con suavidad y pensará en aquel secreto que Chunta no le quiso mencionar.

 **Chunta** sonreía. Aquellas palabras las conocía gracias a su abuelo, le gustaba ir a su casa y que le enseñará más sobre otros países, otros idiomas con palabras impresionantes y secretos son igual. Esas mismas palabras se le daba alguien que queria mucho, que amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que sólo sería suyo hasta el final de sus días, o eso era lo que le había dicho su abuelo desde un principio.

Pronto, comprendió mejor esas palabras cuando conoció a Takato-san. Aquellas palabras tenían un misterio mucho más profundo y mucho más hermoso. Para él, esas palabras significaban una verdadera riqueza hacia esa persona y el camino correcto a la felicidad; el amor verdadero como los sentimientos puros y sinceros; la pertenencia como la seguridad y protección; aquel duro camino que enfrentar como ese final del camino que sería muy próspero.

Tenía muchas palabras por las cuales podría describir aquellas palabras grabadas en el anillo, siendo sinceros, esas serían las palabras principales. Saber que ahora Takato-san al fin podía presumir que tenía alguien, un hombre que lo iba amar como ese tesoro que aman los piratas, los Reyes y hasta los dragones, realmente lo volvía loco.

Por eso, cuando lo veía entrar a su casa, lo tomaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta cerrada para poder besarlo. Para poder disfrutar de todas aquellas miradas y jadeos que sólo el disfrutaba. Disfrutar de lo frío que era su cuerpo y empezar acariciar cada rincón que ya conocía a la perfección. Mirar de reojo ese rostro tan rojo y caliente, esos hermosos ojos que se derriten del placer. Y, por que no, mirar aquel anillo dorado adornando su dedo, besar sus manos y así empezar con ese acto que ambos ya sabían de memoria.

 **-¡Chunta!** -Escucharlo gritar su nombre cuando entra en él. Escuchar aquellos jadeos y sentir como apretaba su piel con suavidad. Besar esos labios y luchar contra su lengua. **\- Ya no puedo más**

 **-Agunta un poco** -Tocar y disfrutar. Besar y amar. Siempre se encargaría de hacerlo enloquecer. Sentir su vientre contraerse ante su toque, ante aquel vaivén que cada vez se volvía más rápido. **\- Acabemos juntos una vez más**

 **-Estoy lleno** -Ver aquellos ojos, sonreír cuando revuelve su cabello y al final, besar esos labios al momento de llegar al tan ansiado clímax, el simiente de Totaka-chan en sus vientres y el suyo en su interior, su lugar favorito. **\- Estas dejando salir mucho**

 **-Es solo que me haces enloquecer con esa mirada** -Hablaba en burla.

 **-¡Cállate!** -Gritaba pero al moverse, jadeo al saber que seguía en su interior.

Sonreír y volver animarse con seguir demostrarle su amor. Volver a moverse y seguir besando, seguir enloqueciendo de placer y dejar su marca en él.

 **-Mi tesoro** -Susurró. **\- Algún día lo sabrás Takato-san**

 **-¡Chunta!** -Quería quitarse al ángel pervertido pero volver a sentir como arremetía en su cuerpo, le hacía querer más.

Los besos y los jadeos se hacían escuchar. Protegeria su tesoro como su abuelo le enseñó. Amar y proteger, cuidar y dar seguridad. Aunque siendo sinceros, a nadie le daría Takato Saijou, el ya era suyo y sería suyo. Saber aquello, no podia evitar que las sonrisas aparecieran y siguiera con aquel acto. Aquellas palabras seguirían siendo un secreto y por el momento, disfrutaría de ello.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Como mencioné anteriormente, había leído el manga con anterioridad, así que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me alegra la forma en la que animaron la reconciliación y como Chunta mencionó aquellas palabras. Este es mi significado. ¿Cuál sería el suyo?**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 28 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
